What food can Bring
by sharine
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but here it goes! What happens when Bit steals Leena's food and then starts talking to himself. Will he ever ask Leena out? Will he live to see tomorrow?


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!

Author's Notes: First Zoids fic. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way it's a Bit/Leena. Aren't they funny together.

I'm really bad at summaries, but here it goes! What happens when Bit steals Leena's food and then starts talking to himself. Will he ever ask Leena out? Will he live to see tomorrow?

What Food Can Bring!

"BIT CLOUD YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CHICKEN WING!" Leena shouted as she chased a blonde pilot with green eyes, throughout the cargo hold.

"Sounds like Bit strikes again." Brad stated flatly as he sat in the living area, rubbing the sides of his temples.

"Yeah, but at least it keeps them both fit." Jamie stated laughing.

Just then Bit ran inside the living area and tried to hide behind Jamie.

"Jamie, Jamie, buddy would you be a pal hold this," he said as he put the piece of greasy chicken in Jamie's hand, "What am I sopposed to to with this?" he asked as Leena walked into the room furiously.

Jamie looked up very scared, and handed the piece of meat back to Bit.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD!" Leena yelled as she walked to Bit and took away her piece of meat and stomped away.

"Wow, a new record and you didn't get womped!" said Steve as he walked in laughing.

"Bit, I'll give you a tip, you flatter a girl by giving her stuff not taking it away" Brad said sarcastically.

"Shut up Brad," Bit said.

"He's right you know, if you wanna ask her out, then do it, don't steal her food." Jamie answered with a smirk.

"I can't believe it! You guys think, I, as in ME, would want to go out with THAT, no offense doc."

"Non taken" Steve said nonchalantly.

"You guys are insane, yeah right me go out with Leena!..." he kept saying as he walked out of the living area and into his room.

"Me and Leena..." he said as he layed on his bed and started to wonder. He stared at the ceiling.

"This..this is crazy, Me and Leena please" he said as he laughed.

'What's so crazy about it?'

"Huh? Who's there?" Bit asked looking around his room.

'I did' said the voice again.

"What? Man, now I'm crazy" he said as he sat on his bed.

'Crazy about Leena' the voice said again.

"What? I'm not crazy about her? Stop talking to me." he said again. Then he heard a knock.

"Bit are you ok? I heard voices." he heard Leena's voice through the door.

He suddenly felt his face get hot and his voice cracked.

'See?' the voice kept taunting him.

"Shut up" "What!" Leena yelled through the door.

"No, no I said..uh.. 7up, yeah boy am I thirsty" Bit said as he opened the door.

"Are you sure, beacuse I thought there was someone..." as Bit interupted.

"Nope, no one here, just me" he said as he tried not to blush at the sight of her in a tank and cut off shorts.

"Well, ok" she said as she started walking away. She stopped and turned "And stay away from my food if you know what's good for you" she said as she winked. Bit gulped and blushed furiously.

Bit shut the door. He walked back to his bed.

'You got it bad Bit' the voice said again.

"I know, but I don't think she likes me" he said.

'I'm sure of it just go for it'

"No, I don't want to seem to foward"

'Oh, I get it you just don't want to look stupid. Stupid'

"Hey, who you calling stupid, stupid!" Bit shouted.

'You, you're talking to yourself'

"No, I'm.." he started as he looked around.

'See, stupid'

"Hey you're doing the same thing!"

'Sss...So!'

"Eh, that's what I thought! And I am gonna ask Leena out!"

'Yippee, for you' the voice said sarcastically.

"You just watch, I ask her" Bit said as he walked out his room.

He spotted Leena sitting in the kitchen flipping through some magazine. He started to walk to her.

'Yes I am gonna ask her. Yes I am' he thought.

"Hey Bit, I just finished modifying the Liger Zero, do want to take it for a run?" Jamie stopped him.

"Umm...no but, thanks Jamie" He said as he kept walking toward Leena again.

"Bit, we just got in new parts for the Liger you want to put them on now!" he was stopped again by Steve.

"Uh.. no doc, but I'll put them on later." he said as he started to walk once again.

But, then he was stopped again by...who's left?

"You gonna do it?" Brad asked.

"Yes, if something else doesn't stop me." he said nervously. Brad gave a light chuckle,

"Well now, it seems for the first time Bit Cloud is afraid. Suck it up, life gets much harder." he said as he walked away.

'Ok, just take a deep breath Bit, you can do this. Inhale...exhale...inhale..exhale' Bit thought as he got closer. Until he was right by her side.

"Umm...Leena?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Bit?" she asked but not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Umm...I'm sorry about earlier. You know about taking your food." he said not knowing what to say. 'Yes, this is going great.' he thought. After that sentece Leena looked up.

"Apology accepted" she said with a smile.

He began to blush a bit. "Well what I wanted to say is...what I mean is..umm...you look very nice today" he said as he walked away.

'Stupid stupid stupid!' he thought to himself.

"Bit wait!" she said as he stopped but not turning around.

"You were gonna ask me out weren't you?" he immediatley turned red as his jacket.

'How did she know, did Brad tell?'

"Umm...hhow did you know?" he asked as he turned around.

She blushed a pink color, "Well I kinda heard you talking to yourself in your room" she said as she blushed even more.

"Hehe..well ddo you wanna go out with me?" he stuttered.

"Umm...sure" she said. After she said that there was an awkward silence.

"Um.. well how about tomorrow we take a walk around the park and talk over dinner?" said Bit braking the silence.

"Um.. yeah so you tomorrow." Leena said as she walked passed him to get to her room.

"Well, you did it!" Bit turned around to see Steve, Jamie, Brad, and a furious Harry.  
"And might I add, FINALLY!" Jamie said and Brad and Steve laughed. Just then a very angry Harry walked in.

"Who said you can take my girl huh! I thought I was clear Leena was my girl. No one can take my precious queen from me!" Harry said.

"Harry get over it" Bit patted Harry's cheek and walked away very happy.

THE END

I know, very short. Next time I'll write something a little longer! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
